FatherDaughter Dance A Henry Danger Fanfic
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: When Captain Man asks Cheyenne to go with him to the Father/Daughter dance, Cheyenne says yes but, when Cheyenne's at the dance by herself with her friends, she realizes that Captain Man's not coming and she tries to concoct a plan to get her father there to her.
1. Will You Go With Me?

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey to all of my Henry Danger Fan fiction readers. Girldanger15's back. Sorry about not updating. I've been having problems at school and also at home. On Monday, couldn't come to school because of ice so I'm going to try to update as best as I can.**

 **This fan fic has two references. My Phony Valentine (which is a Henry Danger episode) and One Henry, Three Girls (which is also a Henry Danger episode). I hope u guys enjoy it and I hope that u guys can comment on this as soon as y'all get the chance. Thanks**

Just as soon as I got to the Man Cave, I saw two tickets lying on the table. Ray wasn't in the Man Cave at the time so, I looked at the two tickets.

"Why are there two tickets here?" I asked, out loud.

Then, as I was looking at the two tickets, I heard a bubble blow and then POP.

Then, I looked behind me.

 _Huh? Nothin'._ I said to myself.

Then, just as I placed the two tickets down on the table, a gloved finger tapped me on my shoulder. I then turned around and saw my dad in his superhero suit.

"Dad, why are you in your superhero costume?" I asked as I was giving my dad a hug.

"Sweetie, please sit down." Ray told me in his Captain Man accent.

Captain Man and I then sat down around the table.

While we were sitting down, Captain Man then placed his gloved hand into my trembling hand and with his other free hand, he then grabbed the two tickets and placed them by me.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, you are my very special daughter and I have raised you for 16 years. I love you, my dear baby, and you will always be with me until the day that I die. So, since Valentine's day is coming up, I was wondering if…" Captain Man said as we were looking into each other's eyes and holding each other's hands.

"If what, Daddy?" I asked as my hand was still trembling in his.

"Will you go to the Father/Daughter dance with me?" Captain Man asked me.

"Yes! Dad, yes! I will go to the Father/Daughter dance with you." I told Ray, excitedly.

"Well, good. Meet me here at 6 Sunday night." Ray told me.

"You know we both live together right? Because Mom's in prison for doing drugs." I told Ray.

"Right." Ray told me.

Then, I started on my Algebra 2 homework.

 **(Awww. Isn't that cute? Captain Man asked his daughter to go with him to the Father/Daughter dance. But, is the father and daughter relationship going to last long since Mom is in prison? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, please leave your comments and tell me to update. Thanks**


	2. We're Going To The Dance

Sunday, February 14, 2016

6:00 PM

When I got into the Man Cave, I was wearing my dark red ballgown and my red dress shoes.

Also, my hair was up in a bun and I was wearing my red eye-shadow and red lipstick.

"Dad, where are you?!" I said, now worried.

Then, out of the sprocket came out my Daddy, Ray, who was wearing his Captain Man costume.

When he saw me, he came over to me.

"Look at you, my baby, you're looking really good tonight." Ray told me.

"Thanks, Dad." I told Ray.

"I'm sure your mother is really proud of you. You mind if I take a picture of you and I'll send it to your mother?" Ray told me as he got his cellphone out.

"Sure. I don't mind, Daddy." I said as I started posing.

Right after Ray got his cellphone out, he started taking pictures of me.

Right after he took a picture of me, he sent it to my mother.

After he did that, Schwoz came into the room.

"Hey, I'm Mr. Varlentine." Schwoz said.

We then looked at Schwoz.

"Why are you so fancied up?" Ray asked.

"I'm going out on a date tonight with Gerda. You?" Schwoz said.

"Going to the Father \ Daughter dance with my daughter, Cheyenne, Schwoz." Ray told Schwoz.

"Who's Gerda, Daddy?" I asked Ray.

"She's this android that Schwoz invented." Ray told me.

"Is she scary, Daddy?" I asked, now hiding behind Ray.

"Listen, Schwoz, I do not want Cheyenne anywhere near Gerda when she comes in. Come on, Cheyenne, sweetheart." Ray told Schwoz as we were heading over to the tubes.

Once we got over to the tubes, we tapped our belt buckles and the tubes came down around us.

"Call it, my daughter." Ray told me.

"Up the tube!" I yelled.

Then, the tubes sucked us up.

 **(Okay. So, in this chapter, Cheyenne gets ready for the dance. Right after Ray and Cheyenne got through getting ready, they meet up in the Man Cave living room and when they're talking about the dance, Schwoz comes in and says that he's going on a date with Gerda. Ray tells his daughter that Gerda is an android. Cheyenne then asks her Dad, Ray, if Gerda is scary. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne get all of the public publicity she wants before her Dad goes? Also, on the ride there, will Cheyenne begin to realize all that happened and it's catching up with her which will make her start crying? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks㈴2**


	3. The Panic Attack

My POV:

On the ride to Swellview Junior High School, my heart is racing 100 miles a minute.

My hands were shaking, more than usual, and I had the feeling that I was about to cry, and tears began to water in my eyes.

(I was about to have a panic attack.)

When Captain Man stopped at one red light, he looked at me.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Captain Man asked as he kept his eyes on the red light.

The red light then turned green.

As Captain Man was driving, I had the nerve to unbuckle my seatbelt.

Captain Man then stopped the van.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, what's going on with you?" Captain Man asked as he looked at me.

Right when Captain Man looked at me, tears began to flow down from my eyes.

Captain Man then stopped the van, unbuckled himself, got out of the van, and walked to the back of the van to find the blood pressure cuff.

When Captain Man found the blood pressure cuff, he was about to come over to his side of the van when he heard screaming coming from the passenger's side.

Ray's POV:

When I went over to the passenger's side of the van, I saw Cheyenne.

She was on the grass and she was crying and banging her fists on the grass.

I then knelt down to her.

When I knelt down to Cheyenne, I had to place Cheyenne on her back.

When I placed Cheyenne on her back, she was now screaming.

I then placed the blood pressure cuff on her right arm and I began to pump.

As I was pumping, I realized that the digital numbers were going up.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, calm down." I told Cheyenne as her whole body was going up and down.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne is now having a panic attack. What triggered the panic attack? Was it the nerves? Was it the pressure? What will Ray do? Will he calm Cheyenne down? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks㈴2**


End file.
